This invention relates to an automatic die-interchanging control system for use in press machines. A prior art automatic die-interchanging control system for automatically interchanging dies in a press machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 107999/1973 entitled "METHOD FOR AUTOMATIC INTERCHANGING OF DIES IN PRESS MACHINE". However, in such prior art, the automatic die-interchanging control must always start from the first step in the die-interchanging operation, and starting the die-interchanging control from intermediate steps was impossible. Accordingly, when the die-interchanging operation had been stopped at an intermediate step, returning again to the first step was required when resuming the operation, resulting in operational losses. In addition, since each situation of the die-interchanging operation was confirmed through visual inspection on the press machine, an operator had no means to verify correct operational situations of a die-interchanging operation.